Of Spite, Jealousy, and A Little Bit of Lust
by rgfanfreak
Summary: Ron's extremely naiive and immature, he's got alot to learn about girls, love, and lust.  Who better to help him than Lavender Brown ? oneshot, a few details on their relationship during HBP


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.

Warning: Contains rather graphic adult themes.

And nowwwwwww, here you go.

"You didn't." Harry said bewilderedly, his eyes wide with shock.

"No, mate, I did." Ron assured him. A small, wry smile was playing across his lips, but he looked a little stunned himself.

Harry felt a pang of guilt and worry when he thought of Hermione, but he quickly brushed it aside. He looked at his friend, grinning wildly from ear to ear.

"Soo….how was it?" he asked smugly, looking him in the eye.

Ron shrugged. "Alright." he said.

"Just alright?" he asked. "Bad luck, I guess." he said pitifully, eyebrows raised.

"Are you joking? It was bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed happily.

Harry grinned. Though he was worried about Hermione, he couldn't help but feel happy for his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that good? I would have started ages ago!" Ron uttered. "All those years wasted…" he said, shaking his head regretfully.

Harry shrugged. Him and Ron definitely differed in this sense. The memory of his first time was still rather sacred, and well, private. He hadn't even told Ron till a few good months after it happened. "Some things you just have to figure out for yourself." he reasoned.

"Yeah, I suppose that's right. Words can't really describe something as good as that." Ron agreed. "Oh, by the way, the story of you and Cho's leaking around the school." he added.

Though he was slightly bothered by this, it was no surprise. "Figures." was all he said. Obviously it hadn't leaked out too much, because it hadn't gotten past the walls of Hogwarts. And that in itself, Harry thought, was quite an accomplishment.

Harry stood up to leave.

"Where you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to go find Hermione. She's been missing in action all day." he told him.

"Do me a favor and don't mention anything, will you?" Ron asked, his eyes pleading. He looked suddenly worried.

"Your secret's safe with me." he assured him, though he inwardly thought it was only a matter of time before it became common knowledge of the whole school. Lavender Brown had a mouth to rival Dudley in size, and that was definitely saying something. And he had a feeling Ron didn't exactly intend on keeping it private.

"Congrats, than, mate." Harry clapped Ron on the back, than headed out of the Common Room.

Once he was gone, Ron lounged back in his chair, and decided to try and relive his day's events.

"_Oppugno!" Came a shriek from the doorway._

Harry spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: The little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Harry thought he heard a sob before it slammed.

-J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 302

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the birds.

"Thanks." Ron muttered as the birds stopped their attack.

He stood there for a moment,wearing an expression of utter shock and horror.

"What the bloody hell is she playing at!" Ron spat angrily, more to himself than at Harry.

Harry put on an expression of what looked like an attempt at sympathy, and shrugged.

"Errr…I take it Lavender's still waiting for you?" he said, hoping this would raise his spirits.

Ron seemed to snap back into it a little. "Right." he said distractedly.

"Right." he said again. He still looked furious.

"Guess I'll see you later than."

He than turned to leave, muttering to himself.

Harry thought he caught a few phrases like "gone off the deep end, she has" and "completely mental!"

"Ronnie!" Lavender shrieked. "There you are. What happened in there? Hermione came out, it looked like she was crying-" her eyes were wide with interest at this new potential gossip.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ron said irritably, grabbing her hand and steering her towards the next classroom over.

Once inside, he slammed the door behind them, strode over to the other side of the classroom, shoving a chair aside along the way, and slumped down onto a lone desk against the wall.

Lavender stood awkwardly next to him, looking unusually nervous.

Suddenly, she seemed to notice his injuries, because she exclaimed, "What happened to your hands! And your face! Your bleeding!"

"I'm fine." he said, hopping down. He grabbed her by the hand, than pushed her up against the wall with a little more force than necessary. Lavender seemed not to mind; she merely giggled when Ron leaned into her ear to mutter, "I've got you now." He pressed his lips roughly to her's, shoving his tongue hungrily into her mouth. She responded with great enthusiasm, throwing her arms around his neck and allowed him immediate entrance.

Ron was in some kind of delerium. This felt incredible. He couldn't believe he'd gone 16 years of his life without it! The feel of her hot,wet mouth in a wild dance with his, how good it felt to be touching her soft, warm body, her warm skin against his….

He wrapped his arms around her waist,than allowed them to slip downward. She let off what sounded like a cross between a moan and a giggle as she felt his big hands squeeze her bottom.

She tugged at the hem of his sweater, and he broke the kiss to hastily remove it. He threw it to the ground, than claimed her lips back, while his hands continued to grope her. He began to rub his hands up and down her thighs as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

His fingers found the frilly lace between her legs, and he began to roughly press his finger into her, or as far as her panties would let him.

Ron felt full of bitter-sweet satisfaction. He'd always dreamt of having interactions like this with girls, and it felt great to finally be doing it. On the other hand, Hermione had really gotten him worked up, and deep down he knew he was only acting on hormones and spite.

Ron could feel Lavender's heart rate begin to pick up speed, and could feel her gasping for breath between their wet, lustful kisses as his fingers pressed harder and harder into her.

Once she succeeded in unbuttoning his shirt, she rubbed her fingers llightly up and down his firm stomach. She giggled at the feel of his hot skin as she traced the line along the top of his trousers. Her other hand began to tug at his zipper.

Ron suddenly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Something about the way she was kissing him was turning him on harder than he ever remembered being, in his whole life, including the days he'd spent at home with Fleur constantly buzzing around.

She let out a squeal of surprise, and wrapped her legs around him. He set her down on top of the desk, and rammed his hips into her. She giggled as she felt his bulge press into her.

Lavender's lips broke away from his and she shifted slightly to explore his neck. She messily kissed and licked, than began to suck and nibble on his skin, rough and hard.

His hands found their way up her shirt, and after struggling with her bra strap for a few moments, he managed to unclasp it, and grabbed her breasts. He massaged them roughly as her teeth tormented his skin.

He brought his right hand back down the length of her, and back to the dampening area between her legs. Without hesitation, he slipped his finger underneath her panties and shoved it into her.

A loud moan escaped Lavender's lips, and she abandoned the reddening area on Ron's neck to kiss him even hungrier yet, her mouth wet and hot as ever.

"Ron…oh Ron." she gasped, as he added another finger, furiously pressing in and out of her, going deeper each time.

Her hands found their way back to his trousers,and Ron pressed harder and deeper yet as she boldly grabbed his membrane and began to rub up and down it through his trousers. Her other hand tugged desperately at the zipper.

"I want you inside of me." she whispered as he began to sloppily kiss her neck.

Ron dropped everything he was doing and froze.

"Mmm don't stop now….it feels so good." Lavender moaned.

She than burst into a fit of giggles.

When Ron still hadn't moved, she asked him, rather impatiently, "Is something the matter?"

"No, not exactly." was his reply. "I just thought, you know….don't you think we're moving a bit--errm--fast?" he finished sheepishly. He'd never really given his virginity much thought, but knew deep down that when the thought had crossed his mind, this was not at all how he'd imagined it. Not that he'd wanted to wait till marriage or anything like that, he couldn't imagine living your whole life only having shagged one girl. And he'd definitely wanted it to happen before he got out of school, just something about the casual way she seemed to be going about it didn't seem right to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to lose it to her, especially since they hadn't even been dating for twenty-four hours yet.

"What, are you a virgin or something?" she asked him curiously.

Ron looked at her, stunned.

"Errmmm…you're not?" he said uneasily, trying to hide his sudden expression of disbelief. He cursed inwardly as he felt his ears rapidly pinkening.

"Oh my gosh, you are a virgin!" she exclaimed, in a very high pitched, condescending voice. "That is just toooo ka-yute! How come you didn't tell me!"

She smiled adoringly at him, misty-eyed. This made Ron feel positively worse.

He could have been a baby that just uttered it's first word with the look she was giving him.

Ron looked utterly perplexed. He'd heard his fellow guys talk about it, of course, and even heard a lot of their full-detailed stories. It really shouldn't have come as such a shock to him that his classmates were all doing it. He supposed a small part of him just figured they were all exaggerating, or something.

"Well, err…I didn't think….how many guys have you shagged?" Ron blurted out.

"Five." she said nonchalantly.

Ron raised his eyebrows. _Five?_ She was, how old, sixteen? And had already shagged _five _different blokes?

"Who?" he asked bewilderedly. He cringed at the thought that the list he was about to hear was probably made up of guys he knew and associated with.

"Seamus, this guy Daniel who goes to Durmstrang, Anthony Goldstein, Roger Davies, and Zacharias Smith." she listed off her fingers.

"_Seamus?" _he uttered, not even bothering to hide his disbelief. "When?" he demanded to know.

"Fourth year. The night of the Yule Ball, actually. We took each other's virginity." she told him.

"But surely he told you?" she asked suddenly, confused. "Don't guys brag about this sort of thing in your dormitories? I know we girls gossip. I even heard about what happened between Harry and Cho Chang in the Room of Requirement last year, and I'm not even friends with Cho." she added.

He was about to ask her how she knew about Harry and Cho when he decided it was irrelevant. Instead, he made a mental note to let Harry know that his personal business was being circulated in the world of gossip. Not that this was anything new, to Harry.

"Well, sure, he told me plenty of stories." Ron agreed, "I always thought he'd been exaggerating!" he added incredulously. He cursed himself for being so naiive. This just further proved Ginny's point. Just because he, Ron, hadn't been out doing it, doesn't mean the rest of the world had been sitting around with him.

"Ohh, I'm sure he exaggerated a few things, it was probably not half as mind-blowing as I'm sure he made it out to be. I mean, we were only fourteen, you know. But enough about me, let's get back to you! A virgin! How fun! That is just _sooo _sweet." she beamed. "I've always wanted to take someone's V-Card, not counting Seamus, of course, because I was one too when I took his." She looked very much excited.

Ron immediately had to fight the look of disgust he knew was forming in his face. _V-card? _Honestly. And he didn't much like the way she was phrasing things, either, like he was some sort of trophy to be won, or something. Not to mention, she'd shagged Seamus! His own dorm-mate! And that other slime ball, Zacharias Smith. He wasn't sure how he felt about doing anything with a girl who'd touched _that_ with a ten-foot pole. This was washed away almost as soon as it started, as she leaned forward slightly, allowing her chest to brush against his.

His cheeks flushed. "I doubt we'll be getting much done now," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "All this talking's brought me down, see." He said nervously, braving a glance at her, and gesturing wordlessly to his trousers.

A sly smile played across Lavender's lips. "I can fix that."

Then she was kissing him fiercely than ever, her chest snuggling up against is,and her hands tangling themselves wildly in his hair.

She brought her lips down to his neck, and began to trail downward, sucking and licking every bit of skin she met on the way.

They had to shift positions slightly as she reached his collarbone. He lifted her up again,and turned them around so he was now sitting on the edge of the desk.

She jumped down, than continued kissing down his chest.

Ron gasped and tangled a hand in her hair as she flicked and tugged at his nipples.

Too soon it was over, he thought, and she was soon sliding her tongue down the length of his stomach. She trailed her lips along his trousers line, and hastily unbuttoned them. She yanked his zipper down, and pulled his pants down a little ways, just enough to allow herself access.

She smiled as she saw him peaking out of his boxers.

Lavender ran her hands up his thighs, than slowly pulled his boxers down.

She gazed wide-eyed at what she discovered.

Ron felt a sudden rush of horror wash over him. He'd always been rather proud of his size, but surely this wasn't a good sign?  
"I suppose you're used to a lot bigger.." he mumbled, his face turning a deep crimson.

She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him.

"Bigger? Are you joking? Maybe if I were to shag…a giant, or something! You've got to be..let me guess….like 9 inches!" she uttered excitedly.

Ron relaxed a little, than gazed at her. "I haven't measured!" he said, utterly repulsed.

"Oohhhhh we'll have to do that. Let me see, I think there's a ruler in my bag.." she thought out loud.

"Err…Lavender?" Ron asked.

"Yes?"

"Can it wait?" he said bluntly, indicating his exposed and pulsing manhood.

She giggled. "But of course! We've got ages to find out for sure."

With that, she returned to her job of kissing his lower stomach.

She made her way down to his inner thighs and began to kiss upward, swirling her tongue furiously around. She inching nearer and nearer to what Ron hoped was her final destination, when she passed it again, and began to kiss all around, but not yet touching, his throbbing piece.

Just when Ron was starting to feel like she wasn't going to give him any at all, and that she was merely teasing him, he let out a gasp as she engulfed the entirety of him into her mouth.

This was unlike anything Ron had ever felt in his life. He shut his eyes in order to shut out anything that might distract him from focusing all his attention to what was happening right now.

She sucked him slowly, her juicy lips rubbing tightly back and forth against him. Her mouth was hot and wet, against his throbbing membrane. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He began to rub the nape of her neck as she slid her tongue furiously up and down the length of him, foaming him with saliva.

"Oh my god…" he whispered.

All too soon, it was over. She giggled and stood back up to kiss him softly.

"You liked that, didn't you." she said seductively, smiling.

Liked was an understatement, he thought. They should hand out trophies for this sort of thing!

"You could, you know, keep going." he said, eyeing her hopefully.

He rubbed his hands up and down her curvy figure.

The testosterone in him was pumping furiously throughout his body. She couldn't stop now, not when he was so close to finishing.

She giggled again. "Oh, I'm not through with you yet, trust me." And than she pressed herself up against him and was kissing him again. She took his hand, and pulled him back up to his feet.

Lips still locked and working ferociously, he turned her around and pushed her back onto the desk.

He pulled her skirt up to reveal an extremely sexy pair of black lace panties.

She spread her legs and allowed him to pull them down with his fingers.

Ron roughly broke the kiss and made his way down to her legs.

He began kissing up her inner thigh, and than along her panty line.

He ran his tongue swiftly along her clit, than moved over to her other thigh.

She was practically dripping when Ron's lips finally found her hot, wet area.

He flicked his tongue up, down and around her clit and gently sucked and teased her with his teeth. He than sidled down to her opening, and stuck his tongue in and out of her a few times. He was trying his hardest to ignore his throbbing stick when she mustered again, breathing heavily, "Ron. I need you inside of me." Her voice seemed to carry a considerable amount of added urgency.

He broke away from her, stood up, and glanced down at his rock hard penis.

He was certainly able, and definitely craving it, there was no doubt about that.

He than glanced down at her. She was looking at him lustfully and longingly.

He considered, but the image of Herimone running out, crying, had suddenly flooded his mind. What would she think if she knew….

"Pleasee, Ron. Pleasee. I want to so bad." she practically begged.

Any doubts running through his head were washed away at this.

He smiled inwardly to himself and rumpled his hair. She must really want him, to stoop so low as to beg him for it.

And he was going to give it to her, that he decided. So what if it's not the way he'd imagined it? Life's better that way, full of surprises. And what was Hermione to him.

She hadn't even had faith that he could play Quidditch! Lavender, here, supported him through and through. And here she was, ready, and more than willing. Why not?

He leaned in to kiss her, than positioned himself at her opening.

With one last glance around the room, and than down at her, Ron sunk into her.

She let out a sharp moan of pleasure.

"Oh my god….you're even bigger inside of me." she gasped.

He smiled, than pulled back out. Well, that was it. Gone were the days of Virgin Ron. He pressed back into her, a little deeper this time.

He felt a new rush of confidence overwhelm him as he found a good rhythym, thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh Ron….faster…-sigh---please..--gasp--I need you faster, harder….--sharp moan--.deeper." she begged, breathing hard and heavily.

He grunted and mustered all his strength to penetrate her as hard, and deep, as he could. In and out of her he rammed, grunting as he felt sweat trickling down his face. This was the most incredible feeling he'd ever experienced. She was looser than he expected, but was still incredibly tight against his huge piece. Her hot, dripping walls rubbing furiously against him was more than he could bare.

He picked her up, allowing himself to ram even deeper into her. She gasped and pressed herself as tight as she could against him.

He pressed her against the wall, and held her up as he shoved in and out of her.

He could feel the pressure building up inside of him, and he knew it was a matter of time before he burst.

He picked up the pace, and stuffed himself in and out of her rough and hard, gasping for breath, and his temples twitching from the tension building up.

He vaguely thought they should probably have performed _Muffliato_. He was sure anyone outside would be able to hear their grunts and moans of pleasure.

With one last thrust, he exploded inside of her. She screamed with pleasure, and he supposed she had come as well.

He quickly pulled out of her as he felt himself shriveling up. He set her gently down on the floor, and collapsed next to her against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him and wiping the sweat from his face.

"That was bloody brilliant." he finally said, once his breathing had settled considerably.

Everyone in the world deserved to get laid, he thought.

Except perhaps Snape. Though he could definitely use it.

"You're not bad for a virgin. Not bad at all. I still can't get over how big you are! You're like…Titanic!" she exclaimed.

He leaned back and smiled, looking pleased with himself.

It was a good number of hours before the new-found couple made their way back to the Common Room. They'd gone at it three more times in the classroom, during which Ron learned a number of different positions such as Doggy, a position she called "the egg position" where her legs were up over her head, against the wall, her on top, and 69.

Ron felt like a new and changed man, and he showed it in the way he walked.

He seemed to strut with a new, rather pompous air, and when he reached the Common Room, Harry eyed him curiously as he collapsed in an arm chair next to him, smug as ever.

A/N: so that's that. This one's written rather poorly, but I don't much enjoy Ron and Lavender as a couple. It's not supposed to be sensual, or romantic in anyway, so some of it was intended but I know I could have written it a lot better. I just wanted to get it published, for some reason. So read and review, let me know what you think !


End file.
